


A Little Wicked Fascination

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: One would think that finding a part time job on campus was a sign that Khadgar's horrible luck was starting to turn around. They've never met his boss, a wild storm of a man who is more than he seems.





	A Little Wicked Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> So some things to keep in mind: This is pretty much a 'pilot' or 'preview' for a bigger story idea that me and a friend have been playing with. Basically I'm testing the waters here so opinions would be much appreciated.
> 
> This is also my first Warcraft fic that I'm actually posting, I'm a bit nervous because this is way out of my comfort zone. Still, I hope that you will enjoy!

It was afternoon when Khadgar arrived at his boss’s office. After maneuvering shopping bags he was carrying to one hand, he opened the door and walked in. Immediately he was greeted by the chill of the autumn air within the room. A telltale sign that the Professor must have left his window open _again_.

 

Since Khadgar had started working for Professor Medivh Aran the office was much more livable. Aside from the role of errand boy, he helped sort and maintain a collection of artifacts, books and texts. From Medivh’s personal copy of the Satanic Bible to strange texts written in nothing Khadgar had ever seen before. The artifacts in his teacher’s collection were just as odd, if not even more so. Aside from research purposes it was hard to imagine _why_ someone would keep such things.

 

According to another one of Khadgar’s teachers, ‘Professor Guzbah’, it had everything to do with the man being a heathen. The friction between the him and Medivh was well known throughout the school. Guzbah was a catholic and taught the subject Christianity and it’s history. Medivh was an unapologetic satanist and taught about the occult, its history and effects on society. The two professors were like oil and water.

 

Khadgar tried to push that thought from his mind as he made his way over to the desk and set the bags down. It was then he caught the faint sound of snoring from the other side of the room. Khadgar looked to the old couch and couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him.

 

There Medivh was, still asleep on his belly and wrapped in blankets like a partially undone human burrito. One of his arms limply dangled off the side of the couch while the other was wrapped around his pillow. His black, thick long hair seemed to be the only thing covering his upper half.

 

It was the worst kept secret on the campus that Professor Aran lived in his office during the school year. Just _how_ he managed _that_ arrangement was one of the many mysteries that surrounded the man.

 

Khadgar walked over to the couch, reached down and moved the blanket up to cover Medivh’s shoulders. The last thing his teacher needed was to catch _another_ cold. With that thought in mind, he turned his attention to the open window and went to close it.

 

“Good morning!” said a cutesy voice from above.

 

Khadgar’s attention was drawn to a large black raven that sat atop one of the bookshelves. He smiled back at her before he closed the window. “Good morning to you too, Atiesh.”

 

Before he started working for his teacher, Khadgar never thought he’d see someone with a real pet raven before. He only saw such things in movies or in his books. According to Medivh, having a pet raven was like owning an extremely difficult breed of dog, that could fly. As well behaved as Atiesh was, it took a lot of time and training for her to be that way.

 

The raven’s head cocked sideways before she jumped from her perch and fluttered down to the desk.

 

Khadgar’s smile fell and he pointed at her. “Don’t you even _think_ about it.”

 

Atiesh stared back at him. Her head canted in a way that looked like she took that as a challenge. She then padded her way over to the bags on the desk and shoved her head into one of them.

 

“Hey! Stop that!” Khadgar hurried over to the desk and tried to shoo her away. He backed up when Atiesh cawed, fluttering her wings threateningly.

 

“Knock it off…!” Khadgar and Atiesh both stopped and looked towards the couch. Medivh sat up, his hair unruly and sticking out every which way. “I’m trying to sleep…”

 

“Well, it _is_ the afternoon, sir” Khadgar pointed out.

 

“...Don’t call me ‘sir’...” Medivh grumbled. He then stared at Khadgar for a moment, his eyes slowly grew wide as he started to look confused.

 

Khadgar knew that look all too well. “Oh boy, here we go again...”

 

“Who are you?!” Medivh demanded. “What are you doing in my office?!”

 

“My name’s Khadgar, you hired me at the beginning of the year. I’m one of your students.” Khadgar said, without missing a beat. It wasn’t the first time Medivh forgot who he was. He learned that now and then his teacher would have ‘hiccups’ in his memory; especially during times where he was dealing with a lot of stress. “My name means ‘trust’.”

 

“Trust...” Medivh looked away from Khadgar and took a moment to think. Suddenly something clicked and he snapped his fingers. “Oh, okay, Trust. Right, you got the cute white stripe in your hair.”

 

Khadgar smiled a little at hearing that. “You’re remembering me quicker...”

 

“Of course, it’s because you’re worth remembering.” Medivh said before he yawned and stretched. Light pops and cracks could be heard coming from his body. “You’re the only...” He paused and yawned once more. “...assistant that’s stayed with me this long.”

 

Khadgar couldn’t help but stare at him. Even as a sleepy mess, he found Medivh oddly nice to look at. He was certainly an attractive man, with charisma and a somewhat ‘exotic’ air about him. Khadgar was thankful he wasn’t alone in thinking this, a few in his class whispered similar opinions among themselves. But Lord _forbid_ that Medivh ever find that out, Khadgar would never hear the end of it.

 

He could just imagine how that would go:

 

“ _Ooh, corrupting the good little christian boy, how scandalous!”_ Medivh would say, those emerald green eyes of his would shine with horrible mischief. _“It’s already bad enough that you’re working for me.”_ He’d then smirk, looking like a cat that caught the canary. _“I wonder what that_ _crusty_ _old coot, Guzbah would think?_ _One of his favorites falling for a heathen like me? It’s delicious!_ _”_

 

Khadgar stubbornly stamped the mental scenario out of his mind. It was certainly enough to get him to stop staring.

 

“You alright there, Trust? You’re making a face like you just smelled a really bad fart.” Medivh said as he scratched the back of his head. “Could you fetch me a hair brush?”

 

“R-right!” Khadgar hurried off, thankful for the distraction.

 

Medivh leaned back and lounged on his couch. “Oh, and happy Halloween~!”

 

“It’s just first of October.” Khadgar corrected him. He finally found the brush and walked over to hand it to him.

 

“Happy _month_ of Halloween then.” Medivh re-corrected him as he accepted the hairbrush.

 

Khadgar rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Why do people get so obsessed with Halloween? It’s such a weird holiday...”

 

“Hey, you don’t hear me shitting on Christmas.” Medivh countered as he began brushing his hair.

 

“Well that’s because Christmas is to celebrate when Jesus Christ was born.” Khadgar explained. “Halloween is just silly; you dress up as monsters and party or pester the neighbors for candy.”

 

“Excuse you?” Medivh said with mock offense. “Last time I checked, Christmas was _also_ about a flying, fat lobster man breaking into people’s houses to perform reverse burglary.”

 

“That’s Santa!”

 

“Hail Santa!!!” Medivh cried out as he held up both his hands in ‘the sign of the horns’.

 

Khadgar jumped with a start. “Stop that!”

 

Medivh cackled at the boy’s reaction, he then pointed at him and gave an impish smirk. “You started it~!”

 

“Okay, then I guess I’ll just eat these pastries I bought with Garona or Moroes instead...” Khadgar said as he picked up the bag that had the college’s cafe logo on it. He made sure to show it off to his teacher and made his way towards the exit.

 

“Woah now, don’t be so hasty!” Medivh scrambled to get up off the couch, only to topple off of it and wind up on the floor with a loud ‘thud’. He scrambled to sit up and called after Khadgar: “Come on, I didn’t get breakfast yet! Don’t be so cruel!”

 

“It would be lunch now, you slept past noon.” Khadgar pointed out as he set the bag on the desk. He then fished out a blueberry muffin for Medivh and a strudel for himself. “You were up late again, weren’t you?”

 

“That’s because I have no classes today or for most of the week for that matter.” Medivh said as he climbed back onto the couch. “I assure you, my little mother hen, that it was purely work related. I was doing research for one of my side jobs.”

 

“Research...” Khadgar repeated as he placed one of the large muffins on the coffee table in front of the couch. His eyes were then drawn to Medivh’s right arm; it was bandaged up from wrist to elbow. “And you had another ‘accident’, Professor?”

 

“Hmm?” Medivh looked at the bandages on his arm. “Ah this, I rolled my ankle and fell down some stairs while out last night.”

 

Khadgar took a seat in a nearby chair and gave him a skeptical look. “Isn’t that what happened last time?”

 

“What can I say?” Medivh asked as he gave a nonchalant shrug. He then took a bite out of his blueberry muffin. “I can be clumsy now and then.” A few wet crumbs sprayed from his mouth as he spoke.

 

“I know a thing or two about being a klutz, Medivh.” Khadgar said. “I don’t really buy that your injuries are from accidents.”

 

“Is that, so? Then what do you suspect they are from?” Medivh asked before taking another bite.

 

“Well, It’s...are you…?” Khadgar frowned and shifted in his seat a little, what he wanted to ask seemed to make him feel uncomfortable. “Are you hurting yourself, Professor?”

 

Medivh choked on his food, the question hit him like a slap to the face.

 

“O-oh! You think that I…? Oh, no, no, no!” he said while shaking his head. He held his hands up as if to urge his own words to stop. He took a second to collect his thoughts. “I swear I’m not doing this to myself nor is it on purpose. Things like this...” he held up his bandaged arm and motioned to it. “...Is just from me not being careful enough.”

 

Khadgar looked at his teacher’s arm still a little skeptical but a little more at ease.

 

“Are you _that_ worried about me?” Medivh asked as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “My, my, I have to say, I’m flattered.”

 

“Well, you _do_ sign my paycheck.” Khadgar shot back before taking a bite of his strudel.

 

At that Medivh snorted and barked out a laugh. “That’s a good enough reason!”

 

At that moment the door of the office opened, quickly catching the attention of both men. In stepped a gangly man with dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and had a grim look chiseled into his face. He was dressed well, in a crimson vest over a white shirt, and tailored black pants. Simple yet with a few embellishments here and there; the man seemed to hold some pride in how he presented himself.

 

“Ah, Moroes, you’re here!” Medivh said with a smile. “How are the arrangements?”

 

“We’ll be leaving this evening.” Moroes said as he closed the door behind him. “If you’re rested up might I suggest you start getting ready?”

 

Khadgar’s gaze moved from Moroes to Medivh. “You’re going somewhere?”

 

“Ah, it’s about that business last night, I’m afraid the job’s not finished” Medivh began. “I’ll be needed out of town for a few of days.”

 

“And that’s why there’s no class for you this week.” Khadgar added.

 

“I’m afraid so but I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible _and_ in one piece.” Medivh said with a what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It faded a little when he saw there was worry painted across the boy’s face. “Ah, I’m aware that you’re still having some bullying trouble. I’ll give you a spare key to my office, you’re free to stay when you need some time to yourself. You can also keep Atiesh company.”

 

“Thank you, Medivh.” Khadgar said with a small smile.

 

“Now, you should run along, Trust. That is, unless you want to see me naked~!” Medivh said as he gave a playful wink.

 

Color rose in Khadgar’s cheeks, he hastily stood up from his seat and hurried towards the door. “U-uh, n-no thank you!”

 

Medivh watched him leave, an impish grin flashed across his face as the door slammed shut. It was just all too fun teasing that boy.

 

“Funny, you never seem to give me that courtesy.” Moroes pointed out as he rummaged in the closet for a suitcase.

 

“That’s because you’re a homunculus.” Medivh said before he took another bite from the blueberry muffin Khadgar gave him. He continued, speaking with his mouth partially full. “Getting dressed in front of you is like changing in front of a toaster.”

 

Moroes finally found the case and pulled it out from the closet. “Need I remind you that this particular ‘ _toaster_ ’ knows _every_ possible way of _killing_ you?”

 

“I’m well aware, that’s part of the fun in our little partnership, isn’t it?.” Medivh said with a smile.

 

“A ’partnership’…” Moroes said with a small huff of a laugh. “I suppose you could call it that, even though I’m _bound_ to your will.”

 

“For my own survival.” Medivh reminded him. “Don’t forget, you _were_ specifically made to kill me. Besides, it’s not like you don’t have any free will, your sass is testament to that.”

 

Moroes busied himself with packing things he knew Medivh would need and would otherwise forget. “Admittedly, I have come a long way from being that silent ‘meat puppet’ that would chase you to the ends of the Earth.”

 

“Ah yes, the memories...” Medivh said with a laugh. “You were _terrifying_. Silent, all too efficient, whenever I caught sight of you I’d stop stone cold in fear. You hunted me down like an animal but now you’re protecting me.”

 

Moroes stared at Medivh’s bandaged arm and gave a sigh. “Indeed, though sometimes our roles seem to get a little reversed.”

 

“Last night was a little dangerous, wasn’t it?” Medivh said as he stood up from the couch and went to fetch some clothes. He stripped out of his nightwear and rummaged through a small dresser for something more decent. “To think something got the drop on _you_ of all people.” He held up a crimson, long sleeved shirt and looked it over.

 

“Either your contractor didn’t realize how dangerous the situation was or simply didn’t want to tell you.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too surprised if they were hoping I’d meet a very sticky end.” Medivh said as he dressed himself. “After all, it was a local church that hired us, wasn’t it?” He checked himself over in a nearby mirror. When not having to be a professor, Medivh’s style had a bohemian flare. “What is it that they called me? A ‘witch’?”

 

“Given your fashion sense, I’m not surprised.” Moroes said as he waved a hand towards Medivh. “You tend to look very witch-like. Put on a pointy hat and carry a broom and there you go.”

 

“Well, technically they might be right.” Medivh said as he picked out some clothes out to pack. “Given the whole ‘being able to use magic’ thing...”

 

“What about the boy?”

 

“Khadgar?” Medivh asked. “What about him?”

 

“You can’t pretend that you don’t worry about him.” Moroes said with a sigh. “Why else would you give him free access to your office?”

 

Medivh was silent for a moment, he busied himself with picking out a couple of charms to take along. He could feel Moroes’ eyes on him, burning into him as he waited for an answer. “What’s there to worry about? We’ll be back in a few days. After all, I’m the most powerful mage in the area and I have you as my shadow.”

 

-End of Pilot-

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering Medivh's personality is based off a bit off of his depiction in Hearthstone and a bit off of a real life source to help fill in some gaps. I had a lot of fun writing him and the interactions between all the characters. 
> 
> Comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated! If you'd be interested in seeing more of this plot and AU please tell me.


End file.
